Nieplanowane
by Rerget
Summary: Obserwowałem go od momentu, gdy się narodził... On zdawał się mnie nie zauważać... Wtedy pocałował mnie po raz pierwszy. Był to najwspanialszy pocałunek w moim życiu... - Snarry.


**Ostrzeżenia:**

 **1\. M-preg!**

 **2\. Wspomnienie o przemocy na tle seksualnym.**

 **3\. Wspomnienie o przemocy fizycznej.**

 **4\. Non-kanon.**

 **5\. Bohaterowie wykazują "lekkie" OOC :)**

* * *

Obserwowałem go od momentu, gdy się narodził. Nie... Nawet wcześniej. Obserwowałem, jak rozwijał się w macicy jedynej kobiety, którą byłem w stanie pokochać, a jednak nie było nam dane być razem. Paradoksalnie, ona też mnie kochała, ale tamte mroczne czasy nie pozwalały nam być ze sobą. Zaaranżowano jej małżeństwo, aby była bezpieczna. Nie potrwało to długo. Zabito ją już po dwóch latach, a ja jedynie obserwowałem.  
Byłem pierwszą osobą, która weszła do zgliszczy tego małego domku w Dolinie Godryka. Te zielone oczy dosłownie przewiercały mnie na wylot. Już wtedy go kochałem, jakby był moim synem, tą miłością platoniczną. Dopiero później to uczucie zaczęło przeradzać się w coś bardziej skomplikowanego.

On zdawał się mnie nie zauważać. Tak naprawdę zbliżyliśmy się do siebie dopiero po Turnieju Trójmagicznym, gdy leczyłem jego rany, walcząc z przeraźliwym bólem przedramienia. Bo ON mnie wzywał - Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

Dlaczego uzdrawiałem Pottera, zamiast Poppy? Chociażby dlatego, że przede wszystkim chciałem, ale i dlatego, że nóż, którym zadano mu rany był przesiąknięty czarną magią. Przez lata szpiegostwa zaznajomiłem się z tą niebezpieczną dziedziną, dzięki czemu wiedziałem także, jak pozbyć się jej skutków o wiele lepiej niż nasza szkolna pielęgniarka.

Chłopak najwidoczniej zauważył, jak drżę. Złapał mnie delikatnie za przegub i spojrzał tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami. Miały nieodgadniony wyraz. Jakbym się nie starał, w tamtym momencie nie byłem w stanie odczytać jego emocji. A przecież przez te lata obserwacji zdołałem dość dobrze poznać jego zachowania.

\- Idź do niego - powiedział miękko, odsuwając od rany różdżkę, którą dzierżyłem w dłoni. - Nie boli mnie tak, jak ciebie, profesorze. - Spuścił wzrok na miejsce, w którym znajdował się Mroczny Znak.

Skąd wiedział? Jak się domyślił? Nie wiedziałem. Byłem zbyt zaskoczony, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Uderzył mnie jedynie fakt, jak bardzo chłopak był inteligentny, jak bardzo przypominał wtedy Lilly.

Od tamtej sytuacji w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, zapragnąłem być jeszcze bliżej niego. A potem naszedł chyba najokropniejszy a zarazem najlepszy rok, jaki przeżyłem.

Szpiegiem byłem już w czasach szkolnych. Dumbledore chciał mieć kogoś lojalnego w szeregach Czarnego Pana, kto infiltrowałby jego grupę. Zgodziłem się. Chciałem chronić ludzi, na których szczególnie mi zależało. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, że moja ukochana będzie w takim niebezpieczeństwie. Przed ukończeniem siódmego roku przyjąłem jakże oryginalny magiczny tatuaż , którego nie dało się usunąć nawet przez przeszczep skóry. Szpiegowałem więc przez długie lata. Najpierw, by chronić Lilly, a potem jej syna. Jednak ani jedno, ani drugie nie udało mi się.

Przez całe lato Potter był męczony okropnymi wizjami Czarnego Pana i koszmarami z wydarzeń na cmentarzu. Na domiar złego Dementorzy postanowili urządzić sobie schadzkę w okolicach miejsca zamieszkania chłopca. Zaatakowali go. A ja nic o tym nie wiedziałem, dopóki nie otrzymałem poufnej wiadomości od starego Dropsa. Och, jaki wtedy byłem wściekły.

Zeznawałem na procesie. Oczywiście w obronie młodego czarodzieja. Wygraliśmy, a Potter wrócił na ostatnie tygodnie wakacji do Nory. Doprawdy, Dumbledore i jego pomysły. Wolałbym mieć go wtedy pod swoją opieką, ale było to technicznie niemożliwe.

Nowy rok szkolny zaczął się od wezwania mnie w środku nocy do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie siedział wyglądający jak sto nieszczęść brunet, z podkrążonymi oczami i o przerażonym wyrazie twarzy. Serce zakuło mnie boleśnie i był to dla mnie moment kulminacyjny, w którym postanowiłem, że nie będę już tylko obserwował. Musiałem mu pomóc, nawet jeśli nie chciał mej pomocy przyjąć.

Zaczęliśmy prywatne lekcje Oklumencji i Legilimencji. Dzięki temu mogłem go nakierować, w jaki sposób ma się bronić przed niechcianymi wizytami Voldemorta. Szło opornie, choćby dlatego, że chłopak miał trudności ze skupieniem się. Dowiedziałem się o nim rzeczy, których wolałbym nie wiedzieć, gdyż tylko wprawiało mnie to w niesamowity napad furii. Niejednokrotnie odbiłem go sobie na niewinnym dzieciaku, który stał skulony na środku mojego gabinetu. Podczas ostatniego takiego napadu zobaczyłem, jak kuzyn bruneta po prostu go gwałci. Wciekłem się, ponieważ przecież obiecałem sobie, że będę chronił Pottera, a znów zawiodłem, nie mogąc być przy nim, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebował.

\- Jak mogłeś sobie na to pozwolić? Takiej spasłej świni? Co ty, Potter, nie umiesz się bronić? - krzyczałem na niego.

\- A ty lepiej sobie radziłeś w życiu? - spytał, będąc bliskim płaczu, co zabolało mnie najbardziej, a potem stało się coś niespodziewanego.

Zielone oczy nagle stały się zimne i puste, a pokój wypełnił się niewyobrażalnie potężną magią. Chwilę potem wdarł się do mojego umysłu, penetrując każdy jej zakątek, dobierając się nawet do tych, których nie mógł dosięgnąć Czarny Pan. Jak w jakiejś ckliwej retrospekcji, widziałem siebie, jako małego chłopca, bitego i poniżanego przez ojca pijaka i moją płaczącą matkę, błagającą o litość. Potem obraz się rozmył, a na jego miejscu pojawił się kolejny, zobaczyłem siebie, uciekającego z drewnianego domku i biegnącego na wzgórze, gdzie po raz pierwszy ją spotkałem. Następnie jak w stop klatce przewinęły mi się przed oczami wszystkie wspólnie spędzone momenty. Trochę na dłużej obserwowałem wspomnienie, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że dla jej dobra, jako czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia, powinna wyjść za czarodzieja czystej krwi. Kolejne wspomnienie dotyczyło naszej ostatniej, wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Jakbyśmy wtedy chcieli, nie mogliśmy nawet się ze sobą kochać. Musiała pozostać czysta do momentu nocy poślubnej, inaczej czary chroniące rodu Potterów nie podziałałyby prawidłowo. Obiecałem jej wtedy, że zrobię wszystko, by była szczęśliwa i o mnie zapomniała. Obraz się zamazał, a następnie przed oczami ukazała się scena, która dręczyła moje sumienie po dziś dzień.

\- Kto chce zobaczyć, jak pożółkłe ma Smarkerus gacie? - Donośny, irytujący śmiech rozniósł się po całych błoniach.

Wisiałem do góry nogami, z zadartą szatą i ściągniętymi do połowy spodniami. Banda wrednego Pottera dopadła mnie, gdy próbowałem się uczyć do egzaminów, nie myśląc o zadanych jeszcze godzinę temu Crucio z rąk samego Voldemorta. Byłem obolały i niezdolny do obrony, a oni to wykorzystali. Przed ukazaniem światłu dziennemu mojego przyrodzenia uchroniła mnie Lilly. Jakżeby inaczej. Wciąż mnie kochała, mimo iż była zaręczona komu innemu. Musiałem to przerwać.

\- Nie wtrącaj się, głupia szlamo - warknąłem w jej stronę i przysięgam, że bolało mnie to bardziej niż ją.

Te łzy w jej zielonych oczach. Takie same, jak przed momentem ujrzałem u Pottera.

Wspomnienie zamazało się i kolejne zajęło miejsce poprzedniego - jej śmierć. Nie byłem w stanie jej uchronić. Ale on przeżył. Mała kopia Jamesa Pottera, z blizną na czole i przejmująco zielonymi oczami, które spoglądały na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

Ocknąłem się w jego ramionach. Nie spodziewałem się, że zemdleję ani że brunet mnie pochwyci, skoro chwilę wcześniej wykrzykiwałem w jego stronę bluźnierstwa. Zatraciłem się w jego mglistym spojrzeniu. Widziałem, że coś analizował, że musiał się dowiedzieć czegoś, co mi umknęło, gdy skupiałem się na obrazach w mojej głowie. Rozszerzyłem oczy w zdumieniu, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, co zrobił, jak potężnym magiem się stał. W momencie, gdy ja oglądałem sobie moje wspomnienia jak w Myślodsiewni, on gmerał w moich uczuciach i poznał je wszystkie.

\- Mój ojciec był skurwysynem - powiedział w końcu, na co zaśmiałem się serdecznie. Ze wszystkich głupot, które mógł wypowiedzieć, ta zdawała się najmniej adekwatna.

\- Potwierdzam - oparłem miękko, bojąc się, co jeszcze powie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że... - zawiesił się, obracając speszony wzrok. - Ja...

\- Nie czuj się zobowiązany. To tylko moje uczucia.

Wtedy pocałował mnie po raz pierwszy. Był to najwspanialszy pocałunek w moim życiu.

A potem poszło z górki. Tak, piąta klasa była zdecydowanie wspaniałym czasem. Był to okres naszych pierwszych wspólnie spędzonych nocy. Wciąż widzę jego zapłakaną twarz, gdy budził się po kolejnym koszmarze. Tuliłem go wtedy do siebie, aż nie zasnął, gładząc go po zmierzwionych włosach. Wizje nieco ustąpiły, ale niecałkowicie. Wspólnie z Dyrektorem doszliśmy do wniosku, że to blizna musi być rodzajem połączenia między nimi i nawet, jeśli umysł Pottera był tak zablokowany, iż nawet ja nie mogłem się przedostać, to Voldemort mógł to zrobić bez żadnego wysiłku.

Wtedy też powiedziałem, że go kocham. Na głos. Dałem mu pewność, której potrzebował. Zaglądanie w uczucia drugiej osoby to jedno, ale usłyszeć ubrane je w słowa, to całkowicie inna bajka - taka, którą Potter potrzebował, by ruszyć naprzód.

Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że ruszy tak daleko. Napędzany swoją wciąż głupią, dziecięcą odwagą ruszył na Voldemorta, tocząc z nim walkę w Ministerstwie Magii. Prawie ją przegrał, a ja o mało nie dostałem zawału, widząc, jak Czarny Pan zniewala duszę chłopaka.

oOo

Kołdra zaszeleściła bardzo gwałtownie. Spojrzałem na źródło ruchu i gramolącą się spod niej postać, która niemalże wystrzeliła w stronę toalety. Zaśmiałem się cicho, gdy brunet zniknął za białymi drzwiami. Mina mi nieco zrzedła, gdy usłyszałem odgłosy wymiotowania. Szybko znalazłem się przy Harrym, próbującego trzymać się za brzuch, odgarniać włosy i trafiać w klozet, jednocześnie nie tracąc przy tym równowagi. Stanąłem za nim i przytrzymałem jego kruczoczarne włosy, by mógł chwycić się brzegu muszli. Wymiotował dobre pięć minut. Gdy torsje ustały, podałem mu zwilżony ręcznik i pomogłem otrzeć twarz.

\- Co się stało? Zatrułeś się czymś wczoraj? - spytałem z troską, rozpływając się w nieco załzawionych zielonych oczach.

\- Nie wiem, źle się czuję. - Poskarżył się i oparł na mnie swój ciężar.

Odprowadziłem go do naszego łóżka i ułożyłem na nim, widząc, że rzeczywiście jest bardzo słaby i blady. Z szafki na eliksiry wyciągnąłem nalewkę miętową i podałem mu z odrobiną cukru. Przyjął lekarstwo bez szemrania, co utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że coś z nim nie tak. Mój mąż nie lubił przyjmować lekarstw, a zwłaszcza tych gorzkich, czy kwaśnych. Jedynie Miksturę Przeciwkaszlową mógł pić litrami, bo była słodka. O tak, słodkości preferował ponad wszystko, a ja nigdy nie potrafiłem mu ich odmówić. Miał już wyjątkowo gorzkie życie, bym żałował mu paru Czekoladowych Żab dziennie. Dziw brał, że wciąż był szczuplutki, jak za czasów szkolnych.

Poprzedniego wieczora byliśmy na balu z okazji Nowego Roku w Ministerstwie Magii. Harry jak zwykle pochłaniał zatrważające ilości jedzenia, mógł więc się najnormalniej w świecie przejeść. Jednak, gdy wymioty utrzymywały się przez cały dzień, siłą zaciągnąłem go do Magicznej Przychodni.

\- Ciąży? Jak to w ciąży? - pytałem magomedyka, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale i przeogromnym szczęściem.

\- Pana mąż osiągnął wiek męski, jest też potężnym czarodziejem, więc w momencie, gdy się nie zabezpieczaliście, to całkiem normalne - odpowiedział rzeczowo, przekazując mi dokumentacje.

Spojrzałem na mojego partnera, który siedział na krześle obok, a z jego oczu dosłownie lały się potoki łez. Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, wybiegł z gabinetu, pozostawiając mnie w osłupieniu. Nie wiedziałem, co mu odbiło. Powinien cieszyć się, że będziemy mieli dziecko. Może i on był młody, miał dwadzieścia lat, ale ja już przeżyłem trzydzieści osiem wiosen i był to najwyższy czas na zostanie rodzicem. Chciałem tego dziecka i na dniach miałem o tym porozmawiać z mężem, a tu taka niespodzianka. Bardzo przyjemna, przynajmniej dla mnie.

Wyszedłem z gabinetu, ale bruneta nie było na korytarzu. Zacząłem obszukiwać przychodnię, a potem i tereny wokół niej. Zrezygnowany aportowałem się do Hogsmade, skąd pieszo udałem się do naszych kwater. Zastałem go ryczącego na łóżku.

\- Co jest, kochanie? - zacząłem miękko. - Nie cieszysz się? - spytałem.

Harry uniósł głowę i rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Cały wieczór, a także noc zajęło mi uspokajanie go, jednak nie zasnął, nie uspokoił się, tylko płakał. Nie wiedziałem czemu i to mnie złościło najbardziej.

Pozwoliłem mu wypłakać się w moją koszulkę, którą raz po raz suszyłem zaklęciem, aby mógł ją ponownie moczyć. Ściskałem jego lewą dłoń, szepcząc mu uspokajające słowa, aż w końcu zacząłem nucić senną melodię, która spowodowała, że jego ciałem nie wstrząsały już tak silne dreszcze. Przyglądałem się obrączkom na jego palcach. Jedna zaręczynowa, druga ślubna. Pamiętam jak obawiałem się chwili, w której uklęknę przed nim i wypowiem te trzy magiczne słowa.

oOo

Było to na uczcie wieńczącej siódmy rok nauki bruneta. Wtedy już wszyscy o nas wiedzieli. W sumie dowiedzieli się tuż po bitwie w Ministerstwie. Byłem zbyt przerażony, że on umrze, by zastanawiać się, ile osób widzi, co robię i słyszy moje słowa, zapewniające o mej miłości do niego. Wbrew późniejszym obawom, okazało się, że zostaliśmy naprawdę ciepło przyjęci przez społeczność czarodziejską. Być może dlatego, iż na przestrzeni lat związki homoseksualne stały na porządku dziennym. Praktycznie co druga, czy trzecia para, to geje lub lesbijki. Trochę przerażające, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że i takie osoby mogą spłodzić dziecko, społeczeństwo nie bało się o niż demograficzny, spowodowany niskim rozrodem.

Wracając jednak do tej podniosłej chwili - chyba pierwszy raz w życiu się zająknąłem.

\- Harry - rzekłem miękko, wychodząc na środek Wielkiej Sali.

Chłopak szybko ruszył w moją stronę, nie przeczuwając nawet, co się za chwileczkę stanie. Pewnie myślał, że chcę już opuścić kolację, by na spokojnie przygotować się na wyjazd do domu. Gdy tylko zatrzymał się przede mną, ukląkłem, wyciągając z kieszeni pudełko oprawione czerwono-złotym aksamitem.

\- Harry - powtórzyłem i spojrzałem na niego z całą miłością, jaka we mnie drzemała - wy-wyjdziesz za mnie? - spytałem, klnąc w duchu, że akurat w takim momencie musiałem się zaciąć.

Jednak radość na twarzy chłopaka mówiła sama za siebie. Nie ważne było, w jaki sposób to uczyniłem lecz, że w ogóle się odważyłem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział mi, a ja wsunąłem na jego zgrabny, długi palec srebrną obrączkę ze skośnymi żłobieniami.

Cała sala wiwatowała, gdy się całowaliśmy. Teraz ludzie mieli podwójny powód, by się radować. Zaledwie parę dni wcześniej mój Harry uratował cały magiczny świat przed tym popierdoleńcem Voldemortem, roztrzaskując go na drobny mak. Nasi najbliżsi nie mogli się powstrzymać od głośnych gratulacji i uścisków. Kiedyś nie myślałem, że spotka mnie takie szczęście - że będę miał prawdziwą rodzinę, której będę okazywał swe uczucia. A jednak. Grono przyjaciół Harry'ego zżyło się ze mną bardzo szybko, zagarniając sobie trochę miejsca w moim sercu.

W październiku (jeszcze) Potter zaczął kursy pedagogiczne. Jako cel obrał sobie nauczanie w Hogwarcie. Tłumaczył, że chce być blisko mnie. W takich momentach stawałem się miękki, a na sercu czułem dziwne ciepło. Ten chłopak zmienił mnie całkowicie. Już dawniej dbałem o to, co kochałem, co było dla mnie ważne, ale nie byłem zbyt wylewny w okazywaniu uczuć. Przy brunecie wystarczyła jedna, miła uwaga, bym topił się rozczulony całkowicie.

Gdy w czerwcu dzieliliśmy czas pomiędzy sobą, egzaminami w Hogwarcie i egzaminami Harry'ego, a przygotowaniami do ślubu, przyszedł do mnie, usiadł na kolanach i spojrzał najbardziej przepraszającym spojrzeniem, jakie do tej pory u niego widziałem.

\- Co się stało? - spytałem, odkładając czytaną właśnie książkę.

\- Bo, bo... - Nie wiedział, jak zacząć, ale nie zamierzałem go poganiać. Czasem zachowywał się jak płochliwy króliczek, więc wolałem cierpliwie poczekać niż spłoszyć zwierzynę. - Bo muszę wybrać, jakiego przedmiotu chcę nauczać - powiedział tak piskliwie, że prawie go nie zrozumiałem.

\- To raczej mnie nie zaskakuje - odparłem rzeczowo, nie wiedząc, do czego chłopak pije.

\- Jak bardzo się obrazisz, gdy wybiorę OPCM? - Skulił się mocno, jakby czekając na cios.

\- Kochanie - zacząłem, zmuszając go, by chociaż na mnie spojrzał - to stanowisko od zawsze było przeznaczone tobie - rzekłem, całując jego zgrabny nos, a następnie przenosząc się na usta, co całkowicie rozluźniło chłopaka.

oOo

Przez ciało Harry'ego przeszedł kolejny, potężny szloch, który przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Pogłaskałem po głowie swego ukochanego, przytulając go mocniej. Czemu nie cieszył się z wiadomości o dziecku? - raz po raz ta myśl przemykała mi przez zakończenia nerwowe, drażniąc niesamowicie brakiem odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. Spojrzałem za okno i dostrzegłem, że słońce nieco wychyliło się ponad horyzont. Był ranek, musieliśmy się szykować do pracy, ale nie byłem pewien, czy Harry da radę prowadzić w takim stanie lekcje. Zdenerwowałem się jeszcze bardziej, gdy znów pobiegł wymiotować. Ruszyłem w krok za nim, by go asekurować podczas tej nieprzyjemnej czynności. Nie byłem na niego zły, po prostu się martwiłem. Tym bardziej, że się do mnie nie odzywał. Odgarnąłem mu z czoła włosy, które mimo upływu lat nie straciły nic ze swego nieujarzmionego charakteru. Za moją namową trochę je zapuścił i były nieco dłuższe, niż nosił w czwartej klasie. Niezaprzeczalnie dodawało mu to uroku.

Podczas śniadania także się nie odzywał, co nie wywołało u mnie zmartwienia, a narastającą irytację. Grono nauczycielskie zauważyło, że coś jest nie tak, ale taktownie nie wtrącało się w nasze sprawy. Widziałem jedynie ich zatroskany wzrok, który mówił, że zawsze służą pomocą. Byłem im za to wdzięczny, jednak najpierw sam musiałem się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje z moim mężem.

Po posiłku udaliśmy się w stronę swych klas. Cały czas jednak myślałem, czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku. Czy nie zemdlał gdzieś na środku sali do OPCM-u albo nie zarzygał jakiemuś uczniowi książki. Cóż, to ostatnie mogłoby być nawet zabawne. Jak nigdy wierciłem się na krześle, oczekując końca pierwszej lekcji, nie zwracając uwagi na poczynania uczniów. Gdy cichy gong oznajmił rozpoczęcie przerwy, zadałem jedynie jakiś łatwy esej, nawet nie będąc pewnym, czy na temat przerabianego materiału i pognałem do gabinetu, skąd siecią Fiuu dostałem się do klasy bruneta. Wszedł do pomieszczenia po jakiejś minucie, a ja od razu go dopadłem. Chwyciłem w ciasny uścisk i postanowiłem nie puszczać, dopóki mi wszystkiego nie wyśpiewa.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytałem dobitnie, waląc wszelkie uprzejmości i podchody.

Spojrzał na mnie z bólem w oczach i wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę znów rozpłakać. Tym razem jednak pozostałem nieugięty. Wyczekiwałem na jego odpowiedź.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz? - jęknął żałośnie, próbując mnie odepchnąć, ale sobie na to nie pozwoliłem.

\- Tak, pytam.

\- Ty głupku. - Zwyzywał mnie, choć nie miałem pojęcia, za co. - Nie chciałem mieć teraz dziecka. Za rok, dwa... Ale przede wszystkim chciałem to zaplanować! A tak? Dzieło przypadku, jak ty? Chociaż i tak lepsze to, niż świadomość, że nie rodzice cię planowali, tylko zostali zmuszeni do zrobienia, jak mnie. - Tym razem łzy wymknęły się spod jego powiek i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie są jakieś hormonalne jazdy ciężarnych.

\- Harry. - Zacząłem, ale mi przerwał.

\- Poza tym, jak w ogóle się to stało? Jak dobrze pamiętam, to mieliśmy przyjmować specjalny eliksir, gdybyśmy się zdecydowali, że już czas, a głównym czynnikiem miało być to, że tego chcemy.

\- Harry. - Powtórzyłem ponownie, bardziej stanowczo. - Chciałem o tym z tobą porozmawiać już wcześniej, ale zawsze brakowało mi odwagi. Ty jesteś taki młodziutki, ale ja mam trzydzieści osiem lat. Pragnę mieć okazję patrzeć, jak nasze dziecko się rozwija, idzie do szkoły, zakochuje się, bierze ślub, może uda mi się dożyć wnuków. Tak bardzo chciałem tego dziecka teraz, że magia sama zaczęła cię przygotowywać na poczęcie, bo wyczuła moje pragnienie - wyjaśniłem spokojnie. - Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem, dobrze o tym wiesz. Tylko ktoś taki, jak ty nie musi się wspomagać, a do tego niedawno wszedłeś w wiek męski, kiedy następuje kumulacja całej siły magicznej, jaką w sobie posiadasz.

\- Czyli znowu ktoś zdecydował za moimi plecami - warknął sucho.

\- Nie, kochanie, nie. - Chwyciłem go mocniej, składając pocałunki na policzkach bruneta. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że tylko moje chęci wystarczą, bym cię zapłodnił.

\- Kiedy chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że chcesz dziecka? - spytał, wyraźnie wciąż zły.

\- W walentynki - przyznałem cicho.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, co nieco rozładowało atmosferę.

\- Cóż za romantyk z ciebie, Sev.

\- Staram się.

Złożyłem na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, który z czasem przerodził się w mocniejszy i zachłanniejszy. Tę cudowną czynność przerwał nam gong, oznajmiający rozpoczęcie kolejnych zajęć.

\- Zobaczymy się na luchu - szepnąłem do niego i zniknąłem w kominku.

Wirując, zobaczyłem jak uśmiecha się do mnie ciepło, ale jego oczy, te śliczne, kochane moje oczęta, o barwie Avady były takie smutne i przerażone. Szczerze mówiąc też się bałem. Była to dla nas nowość, nie przygotowaliśmy się odpowiednio na taką ewentualność. Harry miał rację, ten rok czy dwa, nie było różnicy, ale paradoksalnie czasem byłem bardziej w gorącej wodzie kąpany niż mój nadpobudliwy mąż. Pragnąłem dziecka? No to je będę miał.

Wszedłem do sali powiewając połami szaty. Taki już miałem nawyk, a przy okazji był to doskonały sposób na uciszenie wciąż rozgadanej po przerwie klasy, jakby nie mieli dość czasu, by się nagadać. Machnięciem różdżki ujawniłem temat dzisiejszych zajęć, który pojawił się na tablicy, wraz z recepturą na dany eliksir, instrukcją wykonania i charakterystyką mikstury. Uczniowie bez sprzeciwów zajęli się pracą, a ja miałem czas, by pomyśleć. Spojrzałem na swoją lewą dłoń, przyozdobioną piękną, złotą obrączką i wspomnienia same napłynęły do mojej głowy.

oOo

Dzień mojego ślubu z Harrym był idealny w każdym calu. Datę ustaliliśmy na trzydziestego pierwszego lipca. Chciałem uszczęśliwić tym mojego ukochanego, co udało się w stu procentach. Pogoda dopisywała, goście stawili się w pełnym składzie, odświętnie ubrani i podekscytowani w równym stopniu, co my. Często zastanawiałem się, czy to nie jakieś zboczenie, że kocham chłopaka, który jest synem jedynej kobiety, jaką miłowałem. Jednak jakaś cząstka Lilly żyła w Harrym, co sprawiało, że zakochiwałem się jeszcze bardziej.

Gdy przedstawiciel Ministerstwa pytał się, czy Harry James Potter chce Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a za męża, aż wstrzymałem oddech. A co, jak się wycofa w ostatniej chwili? Ale Potter zawsze dotrzymywał danego słowa, był lojalny i odważny. Jego "tak" zabrzmiało donośnie i odbiło się echem od marmurowych ścian zamku, w którym postanowiliśmy się ze sobą magicznie połączyć. Moment zakładania obrączek pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Ręce mi drżały i wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Już-Nie-Potter-Tylko-Snape jest mój, całkowicie.

A potem było huczne wesele. Chyba nawet sam Malfoy takiego nie urządził, a było dość wystawne. Razem z Harrym byliśmy na nie zaproszeni. Odkąd nasz związek wyszedł na jaw, stosunek Ślizgonów do Gryfonów znacznie się zmienił. W końcu głęboko zakorzenione marzenie Dumbledore'a się spełniło i wszystkie cztery domy żyły w zgodzie. Malfoy ożenił się dwa miesiące wcześniej, a cała uroczystość miała miejsce w oczyszczonym z czarnej magii Malfoys' Manor. My też zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie urządzić przyjęcia w którejś z posiadłości Harry'ego, ale w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się na urokliwy zamek, który doskonale nadawał się na ceremonię zaślubin, jak i na późniejsze hulaszcze gości weselnych. Ze szczęścia, że wszystko poszło po naszej myśli, nawet się nie upiłem, co zostało mi wynagrodzone namiętną nocą poślubną w zamkowych kwaterach. Gdy przypomnę sobie to, co wyczyniał tamtej nocy Harry. Krew sama odpływa z mózgu do penisa.

oOo

BUM!

Dlaczego mnie już nie dziwi, że co roku znajdzie się jakiś piropsychiczny dzieciak, który notorycznie wysadza kociołki?

Usunąłem dym i spojrzałem na delikwenta z mordem w oczach.

\- Wyjść - wysyczałem jedynie, a klasa opustoszała w ciągu kilku sekund.

Czasem przypadek sprawia, że nieoczekiwanie dostajemy w prezencie to, co jest nam najbardziej w danym momencie potrzebne. Przykładowo, nieostrożność tego dzieciaka dała mi możliwość wywalenia całej klasy, co z kolei zaoszczędziło mi czasu na wymyślanie, jak to zrobić bez wzbudzania podejrzeń, a co za tym idzie - mogę bez przeszkód udać się do mego męża i sprawdzić, czy na pewno nic mu nie jest. Co z tego, że mieliśmy się spotkać dopiero na lunchu? Martwię się - nikt i nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed sprawdzeniem, co u niego.

Chyba, że sam Harry.

Gnojek zablokował sieć Fiuu, a jako wiadomość zwrotną kominek wypluł kawałek pergaminu, na którym barwionym na złoto atramentem napisane było tylko jedno słowo - LUNCH. Westchnąłem cicho i wepchnąłem liścik do kieszeni. Za to kochałem najbardziej tego bruneta. Był nieprzewidywalny, co jak widać, nie można powiedzieć o mnie.

oOo

\- Sev? - Usłyszałem głos ukochanego i mocniej go przytuliłem. - Sevi, śpisz? - spytał, na co jedynie mruknąłem. - Brzuch mnie boli - jęknął. To mnie szybko otrzeźwiło z resztek snu.

\- To dopiero piąty miesiąc, niemożliwe, żeby zaczął się poród, ale może coś nie tak z dzieckiem. - Zacząłem panikować.

\- Nie. Nie tam na dole. Niedobrze mi. - Poskarżył się.

Machinalnie spojrzałem na zegarek. Trzecia w nocy. Jeszcze dziecko się nie urodziło, a my już po nocach nie śpimy. Wstałem i poszedłem po eliksir na nudności, którego osobiście skomponowałem specjalnie dla Harry'ego.

Wymioty bruneta stały się już niepokojące. O ile w pierwszych trzech miesiącach było to normalne, że o piątej rano jestem budzony przez zrywającego się z łóżka męża, tak w czwartym i piątym nie było to objawem pożądanym. Byliśmy u lekarza, a jak! Powiedział, że wszystko w porządku, dziecko rozwija się normalnie, a wymioty z czasem ustąpią. Nie uwierzyłem mu i chyba mam ku temu powody, skoro teraz stały się one bardziej nasilone niż wcześniej.

Poczekałem aż mąż przełknie płyn i odłożyłem fiolkę. Położyłem się przy nim, przytulając do jego pleców, a ręką oplatając w pasie z dłonią spoczywającą w miejscu, gdzie rozwijała się nasza pociecha.

\- Tak w ogóle... To jak czarodzieje rodzą dzieci? - Pytanie padło niespodziewanie, kiedy prawie już zasnąłem, jednak skutecznie znów mnie rozbudziło. Jęknąłem w poduszkę, wiedząc, że Harry nie może spać, a ja oczywiście byłem zmuszany, nie przesypiać tych nocy razem z nim.

\- A jak kobieta rodzi dziecko? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie, mając nadzieję, że nie będę musiał długo rozwodzić się nad tym tematem.

\- Ale ona ma pochwę. A ja nie. Chyba nie masz na myśli, że... - ściszył konspiracyjnie głos, jakby ktoś nas podsłuchiwał - tamtędy?

\- Tak. Dokładnie _to_ mam na myśli - odpowiedziałem, zamykając oczy i wtulając się w miękkie włosy partnera.

\- Pierdolisz. - Brunet odwrócił się nagle, pozbawiając mnie możliwości upajania się jego zapachem.

\- Jakbym pierdolił, to bym dupą ruszał - zironizowałem, zapalając małą nocną lampkę, by go lepiej widzieć i tak nie zapowiadało się, że jeszcze zasnę tej nocy.

\- Mam rozumieć, że dosłownie wysram własne dziecko? - Wyraz jego twarzy był niezastąpiony, żałowałem, że nie mam pod ręką aparatu.

\- Czasami żałuję, że jednak zmieniłeś nazwisko, bo w takiej sytuacji, aż mam ochotę warknąć: Potter, co oddawałoby całą twoją głupotę i niewiedzę względem męskich, magicznych ciąż. Zamiast wymyślać nowe atrakcje dla swoich uczniów, mógłbyś poczytać coś na temat rozwijającego się w tobie dziecka. - Usadowiłem się wygodniej w wezgłowiu łóżka i pociągnąłem obrażonego męża na swoją klatkę piersiową. Ułożył się na niej posłusznie i spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem Bazyliszka.

\- Bo ty czytasz - rzekł powątpiewająco.

Nie odpowiedziałem na to pytanie, tylko sięgnąłem pod poduszkę i wyciągnąłem różową książeczkę ze zdjęciem kwilącego dziecka na okładce. "Magiczne męskie ciąże" głosił tytuł. Oczy mego mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w szczerym zdziwieniu.

\- Chyba z dziesięć razy przerobiłem ją od deski do deski, a to nie jedyna, którą posiadam, kochanie - mruknąłem.

Brunet nie odzywał się przez dobre dziesięć minut, chuchając na moją klatkę ciepłym strumieniem powietrza. Miałem wrażenie, że widzę, jak trybiki w jego mózgu działają na najwyższych obrotach, gdy przetrawiał tę nowinkę.

\- To jak faceci rodzą? - spytał w końcu.

\- Harry, Harry. - Zaśmiałem się cicho i zacząłem dzielić się z nim zdobytą przez ostatnie miesiące wiedzą.

oOo

\- Macica jest w pełni ukształtowana, zaraz będziemy mieć pełne rozwarcie - zakomunikował magomedyk, przekrzykując wyjącego mężczyznę na szpitalnym łóżku.

\- Boli, kurwa! - Usłyszałem rozdzierający serce skowyt, ale nie mogłem ulżyć mężowi w żaden inny sposób, jak tylko być przy nim i trzymać za rękę.

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze - szepnąłem mu do ucha, niemalże płacząc z bezsilności.

Poród trwał już dobre osiemnaście godzin i wszyscy zaangażowani mieli poważne kłopoty z utrzymaniem nerwów na wodzy. Na korytarzu zgromadzili się wszyscy nasi przyjaciele, pewnie z przerażeniem wysłuchując krzyków rodzącego czarodzieja. Sam też byłem na skraju. Gdy w nocy przebudziło mnie jęczenie bruneta, myślałem, że dziecko znów wywija koziołki, dopiero, gdy krzyknął, poderwałem się, by zorientować w sytuacji. Szczerze mówiąc, przerosła mnie, ponieważ termin mieliśmy wyznaczony dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Nic nie wskazywało, że urodzi się przed czasem.

Nie chcieliśmy znać płci dziecka, więc to, co Harry, jak to pięknie ujął: wysra, było dla nas jedną wielką niewiadomą.

\- Dobrze, panie Snape, proszę spróbować przeć. - Zalecił lekarz, a ja starałem się dopingować męża podczas każdego skurczu.

\- To ty mi to zrobiłeś! - zarzucił mi nagle. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

\- Tak, kochanie, to ja. Niezaprzeczalnie, moje nasienie spłodziło tego małego potworka, którego tak świetnie próbujesz urodzić - powiedziałem całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie bądź cyniczny, chamie jeden! - krzyknął w moją stronę, widocznie uznając, że sobie z niego żartuję.

\- Nie jestem. Świetnie ci idzie, słonko. Jeszcze trochę i nasz synek lub córeczka pojawią się na świecie.

\- Widzę główkę! - Lekarz przekrzyczał kolejny skowyt Harry'ego.

Dziesięć minut później usłyszałem najcudowniejszy głos, jakim natura mogła nas obdarzyć - płacz dziecka. Mojego dziecka. Wróć - Naszego.

\- Gratulacje. To dziewczynka. - Małe białe zawiniątko, które przejęło posadę głównego krzyczącego w sali, wylądowało miękko na klatce piersiowej mojego męża.

Mała gęstwinka ciemnych włosków wciąż była pokryta lepką mazią. Dziecko miało zamknięte oczka i wciąż płakało.

\- No już, ciii. - Uspokajał ją Harry, kołysząc lekko ramionami.

Po chwili nasza córeczka uspokoiła się i na chwilę otworzyła oczka. Były to dwa małe węgielki.

\- Ma twoje oczy. - Uśmiechnął się brunet.

\- Ale twój nos - odparłem, dziękując za to wszystkim istniejącym bogom, gdyby dziewczynka odziedziczyła mój duży, haczykowaty nos, spokojnie dałbym jej się wykastrować, za taki wadliwy pakiet genów.

oOo

\- Jak ją nazwiemy? - spytał mój ukochany już w sali poporodowej, w której otrzymaliśmy gratulacje od dziesiątek ludzi z okazji narodzin naszej córeczki.

\- A jak chcesz jej dać na imię? - Spojrzałem na niego uważnie. Pod sufitem fruwały magiczne balony, a pluszowy miś od Molly wygrywał usypiającą melodyjkę. W rogu sali stało mnóstwo prezentów: pieluch, ubranek i zabawek dla naszej małej...

\- Lilly.


End file.
